


Cheeky Bum Sex

by littlellamalittlelion



Category: JacksGap, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlellamalittlelion/pseuds/littlellamalittlelion
Summary: Dan and Phil attend to a youtube event party, where they meet again Jack and Finn. Dan and Jack have some sparkles between them, and they decide to take it to the room. Loads of smut, me trying to be funny, and a surprise at the end!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> \- This is an AU, nothing here is expected to be real or based on true stories;
> 
> \- English IS NOT my first language, so please, any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it;
> 
> \- Dan, Phil, Jack, Finn, Louise and everyone else, do not belong to me;
> 
> \- Posted originally on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It is not like Dan and Phil don’t like their YouTube friends, its just that they don’t like going to parties at all, but this was a special night. It was the last day of Playlist live 2016, and Dan and Phil wouldn’t be able to participate in VidCon 2016 because of their world tour, so this was the last time in the year they would be able to see all of their YouTube friends in the same place. They had to go. Even though they were tired and didn’t feel like doing it. 

 

* * *

 

To be fair, Phil was excited. He had missed Cat and some of their others American friends, and the weekend had been hard, so they haven’t had time to talk, so this was their chance. Dan, on the other side, was tired, stressed, and worried about the the World Tour that would start in three days. He wanted to sleep. It was almost midnight when both of they guys finished getting ready and met to go to the rooftop saloon, where the party was happening. 

  
  
The party started at 9pm, so by the time they got there, everyone was drunk and dancing, and once again they were standing in a corner, just chatting with each other, and some random people that stops to say hi when sees them. Louise decided to join the “Dan and Phil” corner after a couple of minutes they were there, so Dan had company when Phil left to get a drink and find Cat.

 

“Now tell me, why where the two of you so late for the party? Having a private party in the bedroom?” Asked Louise smiling to Dan. 

 

“You know its not like that anymore Louise, it hasn’t been in over 4 years. We are just great friends, more like brothers now.” Answered Dan smiling, he remember having great private parties with Phil in their rooms, but it was long time ago, before all the mess, all the phans, all the hard times and confusions. They were way better as just platonic best friends than boyfriends now. They were happier, funnier, and freer to actually be themselves. 

   
  
“But you haven’t had a boyfriend/girlfriend in a while, neither of you, are you gonna tell me that you live with your ex boyfriend, and current best friend, and never had a single night after the breakup to just fuck mindlessly and have fun?” Asked her again, slightly too drunk to worry about filtering her words.

 

“Not really, since we decided that we are better as friends, we actually have been just friends, and it makes me really happy. It makes us happy. But I can confirm that my sex life is slightly too lonely right now, I can’t deal with my hand anymore.” Joked Dan, starting to get drunk, and not worrying about Louise anymore, she was too drunk to remember details in the morning. At the same time Dan finished his line, Jack and Finn were approaching him by his back, and Jack heard the last part of it.

 

“You know, you wouldn’t need your hand, if you had me.” Joked Jack, coming from behind him, making Dan jump. “Hello Louise.” Said him, giving a kiss in Louise’s cheek, while Finn said hi to Dan with a smile. “You look very hot today Ms. Pentland.” 

 

“Oh don’t you come flirting with me Mr. Harries, I don’t think Dan would appreciate much.” Answered Louise joining Jack in his game to make Dan blush. 

 

“Should we give them some privacy Louise?” Asked Finn, offering his arm to Louise, which she accepted, and they left, leaving a kinda confused Dan and a really smiley Jack alone in a dark quiet corner of the party. 

 

“You know I was just joking about the hand thing right? Finn already wanted to come here to take Louise for a dance, so he just joined the fun to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” Said Jack after a couple of minutes of weird silence between them watching their friends dancing. Louise’s favorite song, “Hooked on a feeling” started playing, and Dan could see her, Finn, Phil and Cat dancing around the dance floor, happy, not worried about the world around them. 

 

“I know, no problem. I wouldn’t mind some help with that problem though.” Said Dan giving Jack a cheeky wink. 

 

Dan was supposed to sound like he was joking, but maybe because of his need of someone else in his life, or because him and Jack had been in this flirting fight for such a long time, it didn’t sound like a joke at all for Jack. For the past few months Jack had being in an internal dilema. Jack, for 21 years of his life, never felt attraction for boys, but for the past year he had been wondering about some of his friends, Dan in particular. Jack always thought that Dan was really hot, and a very interesting person, and for some reason Jack actually started to feel attracted to Dan, at a point that he would watch his videos sometimes, and wonder about how they would look together. He and his brother actually spent a whole night awake talking about it, and what that meant for Jack, but they didn’t get to an useful conclusion. All Jack knew was that he had some feelings for Dan, and he really expected Dan to have them back. 

  
  
Jack didn’t know if it was because of these feeling going crazy inside of him, or if it was because Dan was looking at him, with a sassy smile in the corner of his mouth, and his dimple being super cute, but his body just acted without him thinking, and in a second he was kissing Dan. Dan was at least 15cm higher than Jack, so the youngest one was in the tips of his feet to reach Dan’s mouth with his one. After the inicial shock that Dan got with Jack kissing him, he kinda noticed the struggle that he was on because of the height difference, so he hugged Jack and bent his knees a little bit to make it a little bit more comfortable for both of them. 

 

Dan pushed Jack against the closest wall, trying to hide them from any vlogging camera that could be on, and to have a better support on holding Jack. He was not sure of what actually was going on, but he didn’t want to stop. He was afraid of stopping and Jack changing his mind, but Dan was too involved on it and didn’t want to stop. 

 

Jack felt like he was burning inside. He felt like fire was coming from Dan’s body pushed against his, pressing him against the wall. He wasn’t sure of what he was doing, but it felt right. 

 

“We should leave.” Whispered Dan in Jack’s ears, giving the youngest one time to breath, while kissing his neck. “Too many vlogging cameras around, we don’t want this to be everywhere tomorrow.” Jack agreed with his head, without being able to talk. All he wanted to do was kiss Dan again, press Dan against the wall, but he knew that the older boy was right, he wasn’t even sure of what that was, but we was certain that he didn’t want it everywhere on the internet. 

 

Dan decided that his room was closer and more private than Jack’s room, Jack probably had a double room shared with Finn, and even though Dan’s room had a door straight to Phil’s room, he was able to lock it, and have a room just for himself. They left the party without looking back, or searching for his friends, they knew that everyone was already too drunk or too focused on someone else to notice that they had left.

 

Once they got into the elevator they started making out again. Maybe because they didn’t want things to get weird between them, or just because they couldn’t keep their hands out of each other. Dan could feel that Jack was already hard under his jeans, and that was making Dan even more excited and eager, pushing his lover on the walls of the elevator, not worrying about the fact that anyone could just step in on the elevator on its ways down to their hotel room. For their luck no fan stepped inside of the elevator during their ride, but they did give an amazing show to the security cameras. 

 

Once they were inside the room, they stopped to look at each other. 

 

“I’ve had no idea you had this on you.” Commented Dan laughing, taking his red shirt off.  
  
  
“To be honest, me neither. But if I am going to be exploring this side of my life, I am glad I am here with you.” Smiled Jack, kissing Dan again. Dan helped Jack take his clothes off, and finished taking off his own clothes too. Dan pushed Jack on the bed, and started kissing his neck.

 

Even though he had a problem with people being close to his neck, Dan always loved kissing and licking other people’s necks, it was one of his kinks. Jack was new in the whole guy on guy thing, so he was just trying to get used to the feeling. It was good. Dan wasn’t sure of how far they were going to take this whole thing. He knew that none of them were leaving the room without coming, at least once, but he was not sure if Jack was ready for the whole thing. Dan didn’t know if he was ready for the whole thing, he hasn’t been with a guy since Phil, and he kinda liked the fact that Phil was his one and only until that moment. Even though they were just friends now, the bond they shared over the years was strong and beautiful, Dan didn’t want to be the one to break it. 

 

Going down from Jack’s neck, Dan started kissing a trail trough the youngest one’s body. Licking all the way down to his nipples, where Dan sucked before biting lightly, getting a loud and needed moan from Jack, that pushed his hips against Dan’s. Both of the guys were aroused and in need of some touch, so Dan placed his hands on Jack’s cock, making him jerk up and moan loudly again. Jack was really loud. 

 

“FUCK! Dan! Please don’t stop.” Begged Jack. Dan had never seen Jack begging in the whole four years they’ve been friends, it was really hot. Looking straight into Jack’s eyes, Dan kissed the tip of his cock, causing the younger to push his hips up. At the same moment, Dan opened his lips, and took the whole of Jack’s dick in his mouth, at once. “DAN! OMG!” Jack kept moaning.

 

Dan continued licking and sucking Jack for a couple more minutes, before being pushed down to the bed and having Jack on top of him. Jack grabbed some lube in the bedside drawer, and started jerking off Dan, that was really hard and in need of some attention.

 

"I need you to fuck me.” Said Jack in Dan’s ears, kissing his neck, getting a loud moan from Dan. Dan was not expecting Jack to want him that way. And for sure he was not expecting to be toping for Jack. All this realization and the continuous touches of the wet lips in his neck made him even harder, and starting to leak a bit of cum already. “Oh, did I find your sweet spot? Maybe you shouldn’t go around the internet saying that your neck being touched give you chills Mr.Howell, you never know who is watching.” 

 

“Maybe I was expecting people to watch it and do something about it. I guess it worked.” Said Dan, pushing Jack back to the bed, under him. “I’m gonna need you to relax, if we are actually doing this Jack. You can ask me to stop whenever you need, and if you are not sure we can just stop now.”

 

“Try new things, and jump head first on everything, that is how I live my life. This is just a trip to a new world, I am sure I wanna do this.” 

 

“Good, because I will give you the best trip to the stars you ever had. Oh fuck, just forget I said that. Worst pun that…”

 

“Dan, shut up and do it.” Said Jack cutting Dan’s words. The brunette one agreed with his head and pushed a lubricated finger inside Jack’s hole, to  start stretching him. His finger found some resistance on the way in, but no pain was shown on the younger boy’s face. They started kissing again as soon as Dan’s finger started to move in and out. After a couple o minutos another finger was added and without much resistance Dan was able to scissor them around. Jack was completely relaxed and feeling a lot of pleasure from Dan’s movements, so he asked for the third finger. After all the stretching needed had been done, Dan putted a condom on and looked into Jack’s eyes, until he was fully inside of his body. 

 

Jack felt a strong pain in the beginning, Dan was way bigger then his three fingers, but it passed quickly to give space for the pleasure. As soon as Dan found his prostate, quicker that both of them were actually expecting to, Jack was screaming Dan’s name. With one hand jerking Jack off, and the other hand holding into to bed, Dan started moving really fast. The room was soon filled with the sounds of their hips hitting each other, their loud moans, and occasional screams coming from both men. 

 

“Fuck Dan, if I knew you were this good in bed I would offer to jerk you off sooner.” Commented Jack in the middle of a moan. “I wont be able to hold on for much longer."

 

“You won’t have to. Come with me.” As soon as those words left Dan’s lips, Jack was gone, making a huge mess  in his and Dan’s chest, and with a scream that echoed around the room. Dan soon followed him onto his high. 

 

Both men were laying side by side, with a towel in their hands trying to clean the mess in their chest, and trying to get their breath back. 

 

“Should we go back to the party?” Asked Dan after more minutes of awkward silence that he could bare. 

 

“I don’t know you, but I won’t be able to stand until tomorrow, at least.” 

 

“Ow fuck, are you okay? I forgot it was your first time! You were so responsive and amazing that I didn’t even remember I shouldn’t go to hard on you.” Said Dan getting up quickly to check on his lover, but his foot got caught up on the sheets and he felt face first on the floor, screaming in pain. 

 

“OMG! Are you okay?” Worried Jack, trying to get up, but the pain in his butt was too much to let him get up. 

 

“I’m okay, already used to this. You?” Said Dan, getting up from the floor. 

 

“I’m fine, don’t need to worry about me. Come back to the bed, I want cuddles.” Joked Jack, opening his arms.

 

“I am not a very cuddly person, to be honest.” Said Dan, giving Jack a cheeky smile, sitting back on the bed, and kissing the younger boy.

 

“Well, that is a lie.” Said Phil, from behind them. Jack and Dan jumped on the bed, really high, with the scare, breaking the kiss. “Don’t stop on my behalf.” 

 


End file.
